greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucas Ripley
Lucas Ripley is the Fire Chief for Seattle Fire Department. History Claire Sullivan's Death Lucas was working with then-friend Robert Sullivan when they responded to a call about a car accident. When they arrived, Robert recognized one of the cars as belonging to his wife, so he immediately rushed to help her. He tried to break protocol to help her, but Lucas told him he was too close to the situation and needed to back off. Claire died, which strained their friendship. ("Do a Little Harm...") The Incinerator When the captain candidates came out for their practical tests after taking their written exams, Ripley unexpectedly came out to observe. He watched as each team of four took turns acting as captain. When Jack decided to leave without the dummy after two sweeps turned up nothing, Ripley complimented him on being the first person in fire years to master that variation. After Andy had her turn and had to call for mayday when Cole Edmonds was hit by falling debris, he witnessed Battalion Chief Frankel berating her over her decision to stay in and find the dummy instead of coming out. He told her he'd speak to her about it later, as she was meant to judge the candidates impartially. He then told Andy that part of being captain is making tough decisions, like between the ethical choice to continue rescuing the dummy or the safer choice of coming out. ("Stronger Together") Strip Mall Fire Ripley came out to the strip mall fire. He was surprised to see Jack in charge instead of Andy, but Jack told him Andy had to take a personal day. ("Let It Burn") Captain Interviews Believing that Frankel had shown bias in the issue, Ripley decided to interview the crew of Station 19 himself, getting their input on who should be captain. After interviewing all of them, he went to the hospital to interview Pruitt, who said he wouldn't recommend either Jack or Andy to be Captain. ("Every Second Counts") Skyscraper Fire While doing the final interviews of the Captain candidates, he was paged away to a skyscraper fire in downtown Seattle. He said the interviews were postponed until further notice. When Station 19 arrived at the fire, he gave them directions. When he learned that there were combustibles on a floor above the fire, he sent Ben and Travis to vent the stairway so civilians on the top floor could get out. While that was happening, the fire jumped floors between the panes of glass in the window. Ripley was helping evacuate the base camp they had set up, when Jack radioed down and said there was a trapped civilian and they needed elevator rescue. Ripley said that wasn't possible because they couldn't jump the fire in the elevator or risk spreading the fire through the elevator shaft. Despite this order, Andy took the elevator key and sent it up to them. Ripley told her making tough calls like this was part of the job she wanted. He took the key back from her and went out down the stairs. ("Not Your Hero") Andy asked Ripley over the radio for help to rescue Jack, but he refused and ordered Andy to leave the building herself because it wasn't safe to be there. Despite this order, Andy stayed in the building to save Jack. Dean soon came out of the building and also requested help to go rescue Jack, which was also refused. Ripley told him to help the people already outside. Against this order, Dean re-entered the building. When Vic exited the building with Travis, he asked how they were all doing. Vic didn't believe he cared, but he insisted that he cares more than she could know. He also said that if she came at him like that again, she'd be fired. ("No Recovery") New Captain Six weeks after the skyscraper fire, Ripley introduced them to Robert Sullivan, their new captain, who immediately established himself as a strict, by the book boss. He said he wanted to improve station 19's efficiency and wanted to start immediately. ("No Recovery") Peer Group Ripley attended a peer group for firefighters, where he talked about being haunted by the skyscraper fire and the choices he had to make that day. After the group was over, Vic approached him and apologized for the way she spoke to him during the skyscraper fire. He said she should share her own experience because it might help others. ("Lost and Found") Officer Training Ripley came to a training held by the firefighters of Station 19 for the police department, training them in CPR and first aid. When Ripley noticed Sullivan being particularly hard on Maya and singling her out, he send Sullivan home, knowing that it was the anniversary of his wife's death. ("Do a Little Harm...") Dean's Birthday Party Ripley attended Dean's surprise birthday party, where he flirted with Vic over cutting the cake. After the party, they went home together. ("Do a Little Harm...") Relationships Romantic Exes He's been married twice. First, to an unknown person, then to Eva, who disliked his job and made him sleep on the couch regularly only six months into their marriage. ("Do a Little Harm...") Victoria Hughes When Vic attended a peer group for firefighters, she was surprised to see Ripley there, sharing how the skyscraper fire affected him. After the group, she apologized to him for how she'd acted that day and its impact on his feelings about the day. ("Lost and Found") After Dean's birthday party, the two of them slept together. ("Do a Little Harm...") Friendships He and Robert Sullivan were good friends when they worked at station 88. Their friendship was strained when Robert's wife died on a call while Ripley was working on her. ("Do a Little Harm...") Career He is the Fire Chief for the Seattle Fire Department. Before deciding on a new Captain, Ripley acted as interim Captain for Station 19 for six weeks. He's been with the Seattle Fire Department for over fifteen years. ("Lost and Found") Gallery Episodic S191x06FireChiefRipley.png|Stronger Together S191x07FireChiefRipley.png|Let It Burn S191x08FireChiefRipley.png|Every Second Counts S191x10LucasRipley.png|Not Your Hero S192x01LucasRipley.png|No Recovery S192x04LucasRipley.png|Lost and Found S192x05LucasRipley.png|Do a Little Harm... S192x07LucasRipley.png|Weather the Storm Episode Stills S191x06-13.jpg S191x06-16.jpg S191x06-27.jpg S191x10-25.jpg S191x10-26.jpg S192x01-14.jpg S192x01-15.jpg S192x01-16.jpg S192x01-24.jpg S192x01-25.jpg S192x01-28.jpg S192x07-1.jpg S192x07-9.jpg S192x07-13.jpg S192x07-17.jpg S192x07-20.jpg S192x07-21.jpg S192x07-22.jpg S192x07-35.jpg S192x07-40.jpg S192x07-46.jpg S192x07-48.jpg S192x07-50.jpg S192x07-51.jpg S192x07-52.jpg S192x07-53.jpg S192x07-54.jpg S192x07-55.jpg S192x07-56.jpg S192x07-59.jpg S192x08-16.jpg S192x08-20.jpg S192x08-21.jpg S192x08-24.jpg S192x08-30.jpg S192x08-31.jpg S192x08-32.jpg S192x08-33.jpg S192x08-34.jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:S19 Characters Category:S19 S1 Characters Category:S19 S2 Characters Category:Firefighters